


Teachable Moments

by ohlookaperson



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookaperson/pseuds/ohlookaperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy is, above all things, a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Expiration Date, directly after Spy forces Scout to announce to the team who is better than who. (Also inspired by the Smissmas comic wherein Spy teaches a young boy how to brutally murder Santa.)

“Y’know, I used to think you were inhuman,” Engineer chuckled. “Glad to know you’ve got your human foibles, Spy.”

Spy tsked and shook his head. “What you see as a petty form of revenge is actually a learning experience for Scout. In battle, confidence is key. Being unsure of yourself is death. But in love? _Non_. In love you must always put the woman above yourself. Failure to do so is only a failure of a relationship.”

Engineer stared at him for a moment, and then chuckled. “Yeah, bullshit. If that really was about Scout getting over himself, you would’ve had him do it face to face, when all of us were paying attention. But nah, you had him announce it over the speakers right abouts when we were all going to bed. For all you know, half of us could’ve been asleep.”

Spy sighed and shook his head. “Engineer, will you ever learn not to underestimate me?”

“I’m just going to pretend you didn’t just tell me that you watch us when we sleep,” Engineer said, shaking his head as he left.

“Not while you sleep,” Spy corrected under his breath. “All other times.”


End file.
